Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 22 - Der ausgemusterte Ritter
Zusammenfassung Barristan Selmy hält Hof in Meereen und Hizdahr zo Loraq erfährt von Groleos Ermordung. Synopsis Hizdahr zo Loraq hält Hof Ein Herold kündigt König Hizdahr zo Loraq von Meereen mit all seinen Titeln an. Ser Barristan Selmy schaut dem Treiben aus nächster Nähe zu, obwohl er aus der Garde des Königs entlassen wurde. Daenerys Targaryen hatte stets nur von einem einfachen Ebenholzbänkchen aus Hof gehalten, doch Hizdahr hat dieses durch zwei imposante Throne aus vergoldetem Holz ersetzt, in die Drachen hinein geschnitzt sind, von denen der linke leer bleibt. Neben und hinter den Thronen halten Goghor der Gigant, die Gesprenkelte Katze, Khrazz und Belaquo Beinbrecher Wache, allesamt Arenakämpfer. Ser Barristan fühlt sich hundemüde, obwohl er eigentlich immer weniger Schlaf braucht, je älter er wird. Ihn plagen die Zweifel, das richtige zu tun, und diese Zweifel rauben ihm den Schlaf, wenn er nachts in seiner kargen Kammer liegt. Die Halle ist gefüllt mit einer Menge Menschen, aber Ser Barristan fallen vor allem diejenige auf, die fehlen: Missandei, der Starke Belwas, Grauer Wurm, Aggo, Jhogo und Rakharo, Irri und Jhiqui oder Daario Naharis. Da, wo sonst immer Skahaz mo Kandaq gestanden hat, der Oberbefehlshaber der Messingtiere, steht nun der neue Kommandant: Marghaz zo Loraq, ein Vetter des Königs. 40 Messingtiere halten in der Halle Wache, und Ser Barristan denkt, dass hinter einer ihrer Masken sogar Skahaz selbst stecken könnte. Die vielleicht Hundert Menschen in der Halle erzeugen ein wütendes und verzweifeltes, gedämpftes Murmeln, das Ser Barristan an das Summen eines Hornissenschwarms erinnert. Die erste Bittstellerin beklagt den Tod ihres Bruders, der in Daznaks Arena gestorben ist, ein anderer beklagt einen Schaden an seinem Palankin, während ein Dritter dem König seine hässliche Brandwunde zeigt. Es kommt sogar zu einem Streit zwischen einem Bittsteller, der über Harghaz den Helden sprechen will und einem Bittsteller, der von den Messingtieren gewaltsam beendet werden muss. Reznak mo Reznak versucht vergeblich, wieder Ruhe herzustellen, und schließlich ruft eine Befreite die Frage in den Raum, ob Daenerys tatsächlich tot sei. Als Reznak antwortet, dass sie nicht tot sei und bald nach Meereen zurückkehren werde, dass bis dahin aber König Hizdhar die Regierung leite, schreit ein Befreiter, dass Hizdahr nicht sein König sei. Reznak wiederholt, dass die Königin nicht tot sei und ihre Blutreiter ausgesandt wurden, um jenseits des Skahazadhan nach ihr zu suchen. Auch bei den anderen Bittstellern antwortet der Seneschall anstelle des Königs, und Ser Barristan erträgt die schmierigen Worte geduldig, denn er kennt dieses Mimenspiel bereits aus seiner Zeit in der Königsgarde in Königsmund. Ser Barristan entdeckt Quentyn Martell in der Halle Im hinteren Teil der Halle entdeckt er Quentyn Martell und seine beiden Gefährten Archibald Isenwald und Gerris Trinkwasser, und er scheint nicht zu begreifen, in welcher Gefahr er steckt, da Daenerys ihre einzige Beschützerin gewesen ist. Ser Barristan beobachtet Quentyn und stellt fest, dass er genauso wissbegierig und aufmerksam ist wie sein Vater Fürst Doran Martell, dazu aber leider klein und untersetzt und nicht mit der Aura eines Frauenschwarms gesegnet ist. Ser Barristan schätzt, dass er Daenerys' Liebe daher niemals gewinnen wird. Gerris Trinkwasser indes hat all das, was Quentyn fehlt: er ist groß, schlank und stattlich und bewegt sich mit dem Anmut eines Fechters. Jetzt flüstert Gerris seinem großen Gefährten etwas scheinbar Lustiges ins Ohr, denn der muss laut losprusten, sodass sogar der König auf sie aufmerksam wird und seine Stirn in Falten legt, als er Quentyn bemerkt. Besorgt sieht Ser Barristan, wie Hizdahr Marghaz zu sich ruft und ihm eine Anweisung gibt. Obwohl Ser Barristan Dorne keinen Eid geleistet hat, fühlt er sich doch dazu verpflichtet, dem Prinzen zu helfen, und sei es nur wegen dessen Großonkel Lewyn Martell, mit dem er zusammen in der Königsgarde gedient hat. Dann kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass die vergifteten Heuschrecken vielleicht auch für Hizdahr hätten bestimmt sein können und von den Dornischen kam, denn wenn Hizdahr gestorben wäre, wäre Daenerys wieder frei gewesen, die Söhne der Harpyie hätten ihre Morde wieder aufgenommen, ebenso die Yunkai'i den Krieg, und Daenerys wäre vielleicht froh darüber gewesen, Quentyn als Alternative zu haben. Die Weisen Herren haben Groleo geköpft Als Ser Barristan den Klang schwerer Stiefel auf der Treppe vor der Halle hört, weiß er, dass die Yunkai'i erscheinen. Drei Weise Herren führen eine Abordnung aus Yunkai an, und jeder von ihnen führt eine eigene Garde mit sich. Zwei von ihnen tragen Tokars in kastanienbrauner Seide mit Goldsaum bzw. in gestreiftem Türkis und Orange und der Dritte Weise Herr trägt einen verzierten Brustpanzer mit Einlegearbeiten in Jett, Jade und Perlmutt, die erotische Szenen darstellen. Sie werden vom Söldnerhauptmann Blutbart begleitet, der einen Ledersack über der Schulter trägt. Ser Barristan fällt aber auch auf, dass weder der Flickenprinz noch Ben Pflum, die beiden anderen Söldnerhauptmänner, anwesend sind. Der Seneschall Reznak mo Reznak will die Weisen förmlich begrüßen, doch Blutbart unterbricht ihn und nimmt einen abgetrennten Kopf aus dem Ledersack, den er Reznak zuwirft. Dieser kreischt und springt zur Seite, sodass der Kopf an ihm vorbei fliegt, über den Boden rollt und vor Hizdahrs Thron liegen bleibt. Die Messingtiere in der Halle senken ihre Speere. Hizdahrs Leibwächter postieren sich vor dem Thron, aber Blutbart lacht und erklärt, dass der Kopf nicht beiße, weil er tot sei. Reznak mo Reznak stellt schließlich fest, dass es der Kopf von Admiral Groleo ist. Ser Barristan beobachtet, wie König Hizdahr reagiert, und muss daran denken, wie die anderen Könige, denen er gedient hat, reagiert hätten: Aerys II. Targaryen wäre wahrscheinlich erschrocken zurück gezuckt und hätte sich am Eisernen Thron geschnitten, hätte dann aber seinen Wachen befohlen, die Yunkischen zu zerstückeln; Robert Baratheon hätte nach seinem Kriegshammer gerufen und wäre auf Blutbart losgegangen; und sogar der als zögerlich verschriene Jaehaerys II. Targaryen hätte Blutbart und die drei Weisen Herren vermutlich in einen Kerker sperren lassen. Hizdahr hingegen wirkt wie gelähmt, als er den Kopf anstarrt. Hinten in der Halle schleichen einige der Bittsteller hinaus, und einer der Messingtiere reißt sich die Maske vom Gesicht, um sich zu übergeben. Ser Barristan hat schon viele abgetrennte Köpfe gesehen, aber Groleo tut ihm leid, weil er ihn gut gekannt hatte, weil er mit ihm um die halbe Welt von Pentos nach Qarth und von dort in die Sklavenbucht gesegelt war. Hizdahr stammelt, dass ihm dies nicht gefalle, und einer der Weisen Herren liest eine Erklärung der anderen Weisen Herren vor, in der es heißt, dass Groleo als einer der sieben Geiseln sterben musste, weil auch Yurkhaz zo Yunzak als einer von sieben Gästen der Yunkai'i infolge seines Besuchs in Daznaks Arena gestorben sei. Ser Barristan fragt sich, warum sie ausgerechnet Groleo ausgewählt haben, denn er war ein Admiral ohne Flotte, wohingegen Held oder Daario Naharis oder Jhogo viel gefährlicher für die Yunkai'i sind. Ser Barristan meldet sich zu Wort und erinnert daran, dass der edle Yurkhaz infolge eines Sturzes gestorben sei, als er vor dem Drachen fliehen wollte, und dass seine eigenen Sklaven ihn tot getrampelt haben, dass es also eher ein Unfall gewesen sei. Der Weise Herr in der gestreiften Tokar, Faezhar zo Faez, empört sich darüber, dass Ser Barristan ohne die Erlaubnis seines Königs das Wort ergreift. Hizdahr scheint immer noch schockiert zu sein, bis Reznak ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstert und er die Drei Weisen Herren fragt, wer nun das Kommando über die Truppen der Yunkai'i innehabe. Faezhar erklärt, dass es nun einen Rat der Weisen Herren gebe, der gemeinsame Entscheidungen treffe. Hizdahr antwortet kühl, dass sie dann alle dafür verantwortlich seien, dass der Friede gebrochen worden sei. Der Yunkische mit dem Brustpanzer antwortet, dass das Abkommen nicht gebrochen worden sei, dass aber Blut mit Blut vergolten werden musste. Als Zeichen des Wohlwollens aber haben sie drei der Geiseln mitgebracht und übergeben sie Hizdahr: es sind die drei seiner Verwandten, die Teil der sieben Geiseln waren: seine Schwester, ein Vetter und eine Base. Wieder mischt sich Ser Barristan ein und fragt Hizdahr, ob er nicht Groleos Leichnam von den Yunkai'i erbeten könne, damit man den Kapitän wenigstens zur See bestatten könne. Faezhar zo Faez nimmt diese Idee auf und erklärt sich damit einverstanden, doch als Reznak nach den restlichen drei Geiseln fragt, erklärt der Yunkai'i, dass sie so lange in ihrem Gewahrsam bleiben würden, bis die drei Drachen getötet werden würden. Zunächst folgt Stille im Saal, dann beginnt ein unheilvolles Wispern und Flüstern, und die Weisen Herren sowie Blutbart erklären, dass Daenerys tot sei und die Drachen auch sterben müssen, da sonst kein Friede möglich sei. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise & Anmerkungen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Barristan Selmy Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 22